la triste historia de mi personaje...
by kensou
Summary: aqui esta la historia, nacimiento, creacion y razon de ser de mi personaje principal del otro fic leanlo y dejen review porfavorrrrr P.D. esta historia esta ligada fuertemente con mi otro fic
1. Default Chapter

-------------------- LA CREACION DE LA CREACION-------------  
  
bueno, este es un fic muy corto, en este explico la aparición del protagonista de mi otro fic bien, aquí va:  
  
Paco: mmmmm........ "¿como algo que no esta vivo puede sentir esto?", es lo que decía blackwargreymon y es lo que ahora siento... ya que yo no soy un ser vivo real... soy solo un experimento abandonado soy solo el conejillo de indias de Izzi, Cody, el digimon kaizer y de Ken todo empezó cuando Izzi descubrió que se podrían crear digihuevos si, siguió la teoría de aquel niño gringo que creo a terriermon... como se llama... bah! Que importa bueno, izzi intento crear un digimon basándose en datos de otros, para hacerlo nacer "perfecto" pero decidió que era muy peligroso y decidió cancelarlo... pero nunca elimino el archivo..., Cody lo encontró he intento crear a un cuerpo mas desarrollado para evitarlo, pero igual lo dejo a medias y luego lo abandono pero igual no lo elimino, el kaizer lo encontró en la web... sepa dios la razón de que estuviera allí pero allí estaba, tentador... si que intento crear a chimeramon apartir de algunos datos de flamedramon, intentando perfeccionarlo pero igual fallo y decidió abandonarlo... ya al ultimo Ken lo encontró, al parecer el parecer el podía crear a un humano apartir de ese programa y eso hizo, almenos eso intento pero aparentemente el programa fallo después el se fue o dejo su computadora mucho tiempo sin trabajar así fue como llege a la Internet, tenia voluntado propia pero no poseía cuerpo alguno, fue cuando me envie por mail a la dirección de paco, a este pobre chico tome su cuerpo sin pensarlo... pero éramos y somos tan parecidos.... es mas, somos idénticos por eso es que decidí crear a z-emon, el y yo somos paco y paco, los dos pacos, el creado y el orgánico, no nos definimos como alguien, los dos compartimos los dos cuerpos, además no tenemos diferencia alguna, por lo cual nadie lo nota, por razón alguna el destino me trajo aquí, a Japón.... (suspiro largo y desesperado) tal vez pueda empezar de nuevo, conocer gente, hacer amigos de verdad, (suspiro irónico)... nuestra vida ha sido dolorosa y tortuosa, bueno después de todo somos la creación de la creación... la imperfección de la imperfección pero me niego a aceptarlo, me niego a perder sin haber jugado, me niego a darme por vencido sin pelear porque si para pelear y morir en batalla fui creado para eso viviré y nadie podrá escapar de mi ira, de la ira de la nada, de la ira del vació, de la ira de paco y z-emon.........  
  
  
  
Bueno, que tal me quedo este personaje resulto ser bastante difícil de introducir.... bueno a mi me gusta crear nuevo personajes y espero que les haya gustado y sugerencias y notas envíenlos a : coolpaco85@hotmail.com 


	2. quien somos yo??????

Continuación de la descripción de paco:  
  
Escrito por: kensou  
  
Bueno, aquí continuo la explicación de la aparición de paco en el mundo y su misión porke creo que en el otro faltaron cosas.  
  
----------------------------¿QUIEN SOMOS YO?-------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Paco: esta es la pregunta que me hago mas a menudo... intento pensar en mis pasados: el pasado del paco orgánico y del experimento, cuando hablo con mis padres y ellos empiezan a recordarme lo que era, un niño bueno, estudioso, caballero me da rabia! En ese justo momento me dan ganas de matarme por lo que era pero luego pienso en lo que soy una mente incomprendida, una mente tan compleja que solo yo me entiendo y a duras penas, a veces no se si esto vale la pena, pero luego tengo recuerdos de mis pasados y me dan ganas de regresar de volver con mas ánimos y mas fuerza pero casi no lo logro mas bien, nunca lo logro porke cada ves que intento renacer, volver a ser bueno algo, alguien me tumba de nuevo con mas fuerza y todo se repite, gracias a un hacker encontré la manera de entrar a la computadora de Ken e Izzi y allí descubrí lo siguiente en la memoria de la computadora de Izzi  
  
1 Misdocumentos/digimon/secret/incubacióndigihuevo:  
  
  
  
El experimento se sale de control, los datos cada ves se desagrupan mas y mas seguido, estoy pensando abandonar esto pero al parecer no puedo eliminar este archivo dejo este mensaje para que si el experimento se salga de control y yo muera sepan la razón por la cual lo hice: estaba solo, parecía que nunca volvería al digimundo pero por eso intente crear este huevo, para que de alguna manera se abriera la puerta y pudiera volver a entrar pero no se pudo....  
  
  
  
Paco: Eso fue lo que vi en la maquina de Izzi sigo intentando descifrar lo de la de ichigolli(Ken)  
  
..."¿Quién soy yo?" "¿Quien me creo?" "¿Para que sirvo?... Esas eran mis preguntas mas frecuentes, ya he descubierto dos de ellas pero me gustaría mejor nunca haberlas descubierto.... la primera respuesta: "¿quién soy yo?" R: son un ser mitad orgánico y mitad digital... "¿quién me creo?" R: mi parte digital fue creada por las grandes mentes del digimundo, me crearon entre ellos sin saberlo, pensando que era su idea original, y ellos fueron Izzi, Cody, El digimon kaizer, y Ken Ichigolli...  
  
"¿para que sirvo?" esa es la única sin respuesta y de hecho no quiero saberla nunca pero si se para que objetivo me crearon los genios antes mencionados:  
  
Izzi me creo para proteger al digimundo.  
  
Cody me cero solo para cambiar su mente a mi cuerpo y abandonar el suyo.  
  
El kaizer para destruir el digimundo.  
  
Y Ken para reemplazar a su hermano muerto.  
  
Pero no pienso ser nada de eso, ahora todo es confusión y odio en mi ser y alma, pero todavía hay 3 pequeñas luces una especialmente mas fuerte... las dos pequeñas se que son Henry y Takato y la mas brillante de ellas.... Rika, tal ves yo no solo sea parte orgánico, sino que tal ves también tengo sentimientos...pero solo es un talvez.....  
  
--------------------CONTINUARA---------------  
  
¿qué tal he? En verdad me siento identificado con mi este personaje nuevo que salió de mi cerebro, se parece muchísimo a mi, y hasta me llamo igual... bueno, espero que les estén gustando esta y mi otro fic y por favor ya pongan un review por lo que mas quieran REVIEW!!!!! 


End file.
